Jika Kau Mencintai Boneka, Boneka Akan Mencintaimu
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Boneka hanyalah boneka. Mainan anak-anak perempuan yang hanya dimainkan oleh anak kecil. Tapi, apakah boneka sebenarnya punya perasaan? Seperti kita?. R&R please! I need your review!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by : BulBul, Cici, Pipi dan Choco (My doll!!)**

**Warning : GaJe, Aneh, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**--**

_**Boneka hanyalah boneka. Mainan anak-anak perempuan yang hanya dimainkan oleh anak kecil. Tapi, apakah boneka sebenarnya punya perasaan? Seperti kita?**_

**--**

"Buang boneka itu sekarang, juga!!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Buang!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

_Brak! _

Pintu tertutup dengan kencang. Dibalik pintu, seorang anak lelaki sedang menggenggam boneka itu dengan erat. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak mungkin dia membuang bonekanya. Itu semua karena dia sudah menyayangi boneka-bonekanya itu. Dia sudah merasa bahwa bonekanya itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Yang selalu menemaninya. Walaupun ia seorang anak lelaki, tapi dia sangat mencintai boneka.

Oh, ya, namanya Kankuro. Biasanya anak-anak lain atau keluarganya mengejek dia dengan sebutan "Anak Boneka". Entah mungkin karena dia selalu bermain dengan bonekanya. Dia telah mencintai boneka saat dia berumur 3 tahun. Tepatnya saat Ibunya meninggal. Boneka yang berbentuk seperti manusia ini adalah boneka terakhir yang diterimanya. Maka dari itu, setelah Ibunya meninggal, dia memilih untuk mencintai boneka. Lebih dari segalanya. Namun sayangnya ayah dan juga saudara-saudaranya tidak menyukai hal itu. Mereka selalu saja ingin membuang semua boneka itu.

"Karatsu.. Maafkan aku, aku.. Aku selalu saja menangis dihadapanmu. Aku minta maaf. Karena teman-temanmu yang lain telah dibuang oleh Ayah. Tapi aku jamin, kau tidak akan aku biarkan dibuang oleh Ayah." ujar Kankuro sambil memeluk bonekanya erat. Mungkin memang tampak seperti orang gila atau semacamnya. Tapi dia tidak menganggap seperti itu. Dia merasa boneka adalah satu-satunya yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Karena mereka pengertian.

Boneka itu dibuatnya seakan mengangguk. Dia sangat senang. Walaupun dia tahu dialah yang menggerakan boneka itu, dia tetap merasa senang karena dia masih memiliki seseorang yang ada dipihaknya. Oh, mungkin bukan _orang_ tapi boneka.

Kankuro berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia membereskan semua bajunya. Menaruhnya di tas kecilnya. Dia pun menggendong tas itu dan memeluk erat bonekanya. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya. Hawa di luar sana memang dingin. Tapi dia harus kabur sekarang juga. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala macam ejekan dari keluarganya. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini dan mencari tempat lain yang bisa menerimanya dan juga bonekanya.

"Brr.." Kankuro merapatkan jaketnya. Dia sekarang tengah berjalan diantara salju-salju yang menumpuk di jalanan. Keluar dari desa Suna sudah membuatnya cukup tenang. Tapi dia masih bingung. Kemana dia akan pergi ditengah malam seperti ini? Apalagi sekarang bersalju.

"Dik.. Kau ingin kemana ditengah salju seperti ini?" tanya seseorang. Kankuro menengok. Seseorang dengan rambut berwana merah. Dia cukup tampan dan baik kelihatannya.

"A.. Aku.." Kankuro terdiam. Dia tidak tahu dia akan pergi kemana. Daripada dia membohong, diapun menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku tidak tahu."

Pria itu melihat boneka manusia yang digenggam oleh Kankuro dengan erat. "Ah, kenalkan, namaku Sasori. Apa kau menyukai boneka?" tanya Sasori dengan senyum.

Kankuro menggeleng. "Bukan hanya menyukai, aku mencintai mereka. Merekalah satu-satunya yang mengerti aku." jawab Kankuro sambil menggenggam erat bonekanya. Takut-takut kalau Sasori akan mengambilnya. "Paman sendiri?" tanya Kankuro polos.

"Aku juga menyukai mereka. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Aku akan senang mendapat teman yang sama-sama menyukai boneka." ujar Sasori tersenyum. Kankuro mengangguk. Sasori pun menggandeng tangan Kankuro kecil dan membawanya ke sebuah hutan.

***

"Kenapa kita kesini? Apakah rumahmu di hutan?" tanya Kankuro melihat ke sekitar. Dia masih memegang bonekanya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya. Memang di hutan. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasori dingin. Dia tetap menggandeng tangan Kankuro agar tidak terpisah dengannya.

"Tidak. Justru aku suka. Kenapa kau membangun rumah disini?" tanya Kankuro menatap Sasori penasaran.

"Dulu aku juga sepertimu, emm.."

"Kankuro. Panggil saja aku Kankuro, Paman." jawab Kankuro cepat. Sasori mengangguk. "Jadi? Bagaimana bisa Paman sepertiku?"

"Ya. Dulu aku juga sangat mencintai boneka. Karena keluargaku tidak suka aku mengoleksi boneka, aku marah. Sampai-sampai aku kabur dari rumah dengan boneka-bonekaku. Lalu aku pergi ke sebuah hutan dan membangun rumah disana. Aku hidup dengan boneka-bonekaku." cerita Sasori. Wajahnya terlihat agak sedih.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Paman. Memang hanya boneka yang mengerti perasaan kita. Ya kan, Paman?" tanya Kankuro tersenyum. Sasori membalas senyum Kankuro. Sasori pun berhenti diikuti Kankuro. "Apa sudah sampai Paman?" tanya Kankuro. Sasori mengangguk.

Didepan, sudah terlihat sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang disusun rapi. Memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup layak dan bagus—dengan beberapa rerumputan yang dipajang didepan dan lumut-lumut hijau yang tumbuh berurutan di atap rumah--kelihatan sangat indah tapi simpel. Lalu beberapa bunga kamboja tumbuh disamping jalan masuk.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sasori. Kankuro mengangguk.

"Waah!!" itulah kata-kata yang hanya dapat diucapkan Kankuro. Dia sangat kagum. Rumah ini penuh dengan boneka-boneka. Di dinding, lantai, kasur, sofa, atap, semua penuh dengan boneka. Dari yang kecil sampai yang besar, dari yang jelek sampai yang bagus—tapi boleh diakui kalau tidak ada yang jelek—Kankuro berjalan masuk dan mulai memuji-muji semua boneka Sasori.

"Paman, aku senang sekali tinggal disini. Disini nyaman; dengan banyak boneka tentunya!" ujar Kankuro senang. Sasori mengangguk. "Paman, aku.. lapar. Bolehkah aku minta makanan?" tanya Kankuro sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasori mengambil roti dan memberinya kepada Kankuro. "Maaf, hanya ada ini." ujarnya. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Kankuro sendirian.

_Paman itu sungguh baik. Dia mau menampungku dan yang lebih penting dia juga mencintai boneka sepertiku. Ah, senangnya punya teman yang sama. _pikir Kankuro. Lama-kelamaan dia pun merasa ngantuk dan tertidur.

***

Matahari terbit perlahan. Langit mulai tampak kemerahan. Burung-burung mulai bercicit indah. Bunga-bunga mekar dengan riang. Jangkrik-jangkrik mulai berbunyi, semut mulai bekerja, begitu pun hewan lainnya. Mereka memulai aktifitasnya sekarang. Sama seperti Kankuro.

Kankuro duduk dirumput hijau yang berada didepan rumah Sasori. Dia tersenyum kearah para bunga sambil mengelus boneka-bonekanya. "Senangnya hidup seperti ini. Nyaman sekali. Jika aku masih ada di rumah sekarang, pasti mereka akan segera membuangmu, Karasu." ujar Kankuro sambil mengelus kepala Karasu. Karasu tampak tersenyum cerah. Ah, ini hanya fantasi, mana mungkin sungguhan. Tapi mungkin bagi Kankuro ini sungguhan.

"Selamat pagi Paman." Kankuro menyapa Sasori yang entah kapan mulai duduk disebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi." balas Sasori. "Aku ingin beritahu sesuatu padamu Kankuro." ujar Sasori.

Kankuro menengok, "Oh, ya? Apa itu?" tanyanya bingung dan penasaran.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai bonekamu itu?" tanya Sasori. Kankuro mengangguk. "Jadi, apakah kau tahu kalau boneka itu juga mencintaimu?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" muka Kankuro tampak bingung. "Maksud Paman?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Karena jika kau mencintai boneka, boneka akan mencintaimu." jelas Sasori. "Maka dari itu kita harus merawat boneka kita. Menjaganya. Membuatnya seakan seorang manusia. Bukan boneka. Mengerti maksudku?" tanya Sasori menatap Kankuro.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku akan merawat Karasu. Dia adalah boneka kesayanganku. Semua bonekaku sudah dibuang oleh Ayah. Dia sangat benci pada boneka." ujar Kankuro lirih.

Sasori menunjukan raut wajah kesal. "Jahat sekali Ayahmu! Kalau dia membenci boneka, berarti boneka juga membencinya!" kesal Sasori.

Kankuro tersenyum, "Ya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi dia tetap Ayahku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak kabur dari rumah. Tapi aku tidak tahan. Dia terus menyiksa boneka." Cerita Kankuro kesal. Dai mengelus bonekanya.

"Tapi suatu saat nanti boneka akan berguna bagimu. Sayangilah semua boneka, Kankuro." Sasori tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepala Kankuro. Rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Sasori sama seperti rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikannya kepada Karasu.

"Paman… Em.. Aku ingin tanya, kenapa Paman mau menampungku? Mengajak-ku untuk hidup bersama Paman?" tanya Kankuro. Sasori terdiam.

Namun beberapa detik kemudia dia tersenyum. "Nanti kau juga tahu kok!" Kankuro jadi merasa penasaran. Tapi saat Kankuro berkali-kali bertanya, Sasori tidak mau menjawab. Kankuro pun hanya pasrah.

_Srek! Srek! Srek! "Grrr…"_

Sebuah suara asing mulai terdengar dari arah semak-semak diujung. Kankuro yang awalnya menaruh bonekanya di rumput mulai menggenggamnya erat. Dia pun mundur beberapa langkah. Takut. Itulah perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Sasori melindungi Kankuro—dengan berada didepan Kankuro tentunya—dia mencoba se-waspada mungkin.

_Srak! "Grrr!!!"_

Seekor serigala tiba-tiba meloncat keluar dari semak-semak. Dia terlihat ganas dan.. lapar. Serigala aitu mengeluarkan lidahnya seperti anjing. Dia kelihatan sangat lapar.

Dengan cepat serigala itu mendekati Kankuro. Sasori dengan sigap melindungi Kankuro. Tangannya pun tergigit oleh serigala itu. Kankuro melihat kejadian itu dengan ngeri. Tapi dia mencoba memberanikan dirinya. "Hussh!! Pergi kau serigala jahat!!!" teriak Kankuro. Serigala itu pun pergi dengan ketakutan. Tidak tahu mengapa.

Kankuro mendekati Sasori. "Paman.. Paman tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kankuro cemas. Sudah pasti apa-apa kalau digigit serigala kan?

"Kan.. kuro.. Aku ingin.. Beritahu.. Sesuatu padamu.. Ukh!" Sasori memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Air mata Kankuro mengalir. Membasahi pipi Sasori.

"Pa.. Paman.." Kankuro tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain itu. Apalagi dia sedang menangis. Susah untuk berbicara.

"A.. Aku sebenarnya.. Adalah.. Ka.. Karasu.. Aku.. Aku ingin.. Ingin melin.. dungimu.. Kankuro.." jelas Sasori terbata. Kankuro melebarkan matanya. Dia menatap bonekanya. Benar saja, sekarang tangan bonekanya sudah robek. Sama seperti Sasori sekarang.

"Ka.. Karasu? Ke.. kenapa?" tanya Kankuro dengan perasaan pilu.

"Ma.. Maaf.. Aku menyayangimu.. Seperti kau me.. Menyayangiku.. Kankuro.." jelas Sasori terbata. Kankuro dengan sigap memeluk Sasori. "A.. Aku datang.. Dengan wujud manusia.. yang aku pin.. pinjam.. maaf.. Aku ber… bohong.. Ukh! Se.. Selamat tinggal.." itulah kalimat terakhir Sasori sebelum menutup matanya. Boneka yang digenggam Kankuro pun menghilang. Kankuro menangis di jasad Sasori.

"Terima kasih.. Karasu.." ujar Kankuro tersenyum. "Aku harus bisa hidup dengan boneka-boneka yang lain. Terima kasih atas pengabdianmu, Karasu. Aku harus menjaga yang lain." Kankuro mengubur jasad Karasu dibelakang rumah kayunya. Dia pun hidup dengan boneka-boneka yang berada disana. Hidup tenang dengan boneka-boneka disana. Dan satu kalimat yang selalu membuat Kankuro semangat.

"_Jika kau mencintai boneka, boneka akan mencintaimu."_

**::Owari::**

**Waah.. Fic ini selesai.. Gak yakin sih sebenarnya bisa buat fic kayak gini, abis dipikiranku biasanya romance mulu.. Hehe… gara-gara mamaku beli BulBul-bonekaku, dan temanku belikan Cici-bonekaku juga, aku jadi pengen nulis fic ini buat mereka. Luv U!!! Hehe… Semoga kalian suka, aku tunggu reviewnya ya! Soalnya itu bermanfaat buatku.. Arigatou!!**


End file.
